Our Life Together one shot
by basketsarah120
Summary: This is a future take of Edward and Bella's life.


18 year-old Edward's POV:

It was Christmas time in Chicago and Christmas was tomorrow. A lot of changes will come by for the upcoming 2008 year. I would be starting College on a full ride football scholarship at the University of Michigan with twin boys. Next month we were finally moving back to Forks.

Bella was eight months pregnant with our twins. She was less than thrilled, and we were having problems getting along. We both wanted different things out of life, she tried to get an abortion when she found out she was pregnant. I was pissed, because I wanted my babies and I was relieved to find out she had to have permission to get one.

She is due any day now and was set to have the boys. We argued constantly rather or not we were giving the kids up for adoption. She was set to give up her rights to the boys, but I refused to sign over my rights. To make matters worse she wanted public attention, she sent an email in and we are now on the show 16 and pregnant. She was 16 when I was told she was pregnant, but turned 17 in June.

Our parents did it and we can too. The pregnancy wasn't planned, but while Bella was on the shot she had an Upper Respiratory Infection and had to have antibiotics, and our condom broke. It only took one time, and I have never not used a condom. We both weren't ready for kids and I knew there was always a possibility of a pregnancy.

A difference between us is I'm ready to step up and take responsibility for my actions. I don't want any other person raising my kids. I'm worried about them going into an abusive, neglectful or rapist somewhere in a family. Something always feels like it could go wrong.

Thank god we have my mom to help us out. She is the only one besides me that knows what I'm naming the twin boys, because Bella doesn't want the kids. Our boys names are Aiden Charles Masen, and Ian Edward Masen. Edward as the middle name isn't for me, but my father. We all took it hard when we lost him last year and especially after we just moved here for his new job.

Bella was having a hard time that her mom and dad won't be here for the birth either. Renee and Charlie died over three years ago in that car crash coming back home from the Mariners game in Seattle. It was luck Bella, Emmett, Jacob, and Billy Black made it out alive.

Things started to change once Bella and I started to date the summer before freshman year of high school. That year I became starting quarterback for the Forks Spartans and was invited to a ton of parties. I never wanted to go, but my girlfriend always dragged me to them. She started getting drunk at every party and I thought it was normal.

This was the year I noticed it wasn't normal and tried to ignore it. Sometimes I thought Bella was only with me, because I was popular in my own way. I was always with my family though. She had a hard time giving up alcohol when she got pregnant and was worried when she found out she was pregnant, because it had been two months when she found out and was still drinking. Everything was fine.

I remembered the day Bella told me she was pregnant.

_*****__Flash back six months ago__*****_

_It was my eighteenth birthday today and the start of summer. I got an early acceptance to the University of Michigan along with my girlfriend of three years. We both had full scholarship's me for football and journalism, Bella for sports journalism, she wanted to make her dad proud and represent something he loved. _

_I was laying in bed, because I didn't want to wake up. Why did I have to wake up early on a weekend? When I decided to sit up in bed my door was opened , but the person was blurry. I put my glasses on and realized it was Bella. She looked nervous and had my card in her hand. No one was up yet. "Come here beautiful."_

_She walked over to the bed and I pulled her close. Her back was too my chest when I started to kiss her neck and moved to her lips. Maybe I would get lucky on my birthday! I pulled away when we needed to breathe. "Good morning love."_

"_Good morning birthday boy. I love you," she said and kissed me again. I kissed down from her mouth to around her neck and ear, where I nibbled on her ear._

_I whispered in her ear "I love you too. Thank you." I got out from behind Bella and climbed to in front of her. My hands started to roam over her clothes and Bella leaned back into my pillows, pulling me on top of her. _

_I kissed her again and started to rub against her while moaning her name. I leaned back enough to pull off her shirt and bra before going back to kissing her. I loved our closeness and she pulled off my t-shirt. I fondled Bella's breasts and started to suckle them. "Ow, Edward you're hurting me. My breast are sore," Bella cried out. I stopped immediately, I felt guilty._

"_I'm sorry love." I went to get up and put my shirt back on, but Bella stopped me. _

"_No, it's fine. Just don't touch my breast again. I'm horny Edward," she purrs in my ear. If it was possible I became even harder. Bella and I liked being cuffed to the bed. I kissed her to distract her and hold her hands above her head. She tried to squirm away from me, but I held firm. I reached for the cuffs next to my bed and cuff her hands to the bed._

_I loved my girlfriend a lot. Handcuffing her is to the bed is thrilling. I kissed down her neck and run my hands up and down her sides. I loved her under me. I kiss to her pant line and take off her pants. She's wearing too many clothes. "Edward your wearing too many clothes." Bella whispers in me ears. I decided she was right and took off my sleep pants, just leaving me in my boxers._

_We were both down to our underwear and I kiss her lips again before I pull her underwear down. I scoot my body down on the bed and stick my tongue in her pussy. She tasted and smelled like strawberries. I loved her scent. _

_She moaned my name over and over. It made me feel good. When she was close to coming I pulled my tongue out. I wanted to come inside of her. She whimpered and started to pull on the cuffs. It was hot to look at! "Edward why did you stop?" Bella whined. _

"_I want you to come around my dick." I continued to tease her and she started to pull even more. "Mm, I love to see you pull on my cuffs love." _

"_Edward, please stop teasing me," I chuckled. She was too cute when frustrated. I decided to tease her and achingly slow I pulled down my boxers. My cock stood straight up and I pumped it a few times. "Edward hurry the fuck up! Get inside of me now!"_

_She was so impatient. I wanted to be inside of her, so I reached for a condom and unwrapped it, but noticed it was the last one. Dang! That means no sex tonight, because I can't get to the store. I decided to steal a few from Bella older twin brother Emmett. He was my best friend, and has lived with us along with Bella for the last three years. _

_I slipped the condom over my cock. I was always safe, even if Bella was on the shot. My parents warned me what happened and I took it to heart. I didn't want to struggle with money for awhile with my kids. I wanted to wait ten years to have kids. "Greedy girl aren't you?"_

"_Yes, please uncuff me I want to touch you." I decided to keep her there. I wanted her to touch me after. _

"_No, I like to see you cuffed to the bed my love." Before she could protest anymore I kissed her and entered her. I stayed so she could adjust, but also because I loved to be buried in her tight, wet pussy. I held still until I couldn't anymore and the need to continue became too much. _

_I was going to go fast, but I felt the need to make love to my girl. I was going to slow for Bella and she said "Edward go faster." I would do anything for my girl and I sped up my hips. I kissed her lips again, while she wrapped her legs around my waist making me go deeper. I thrush in and out and rubbed her clit to make her cum. "Edward. Ugh so close. Please go faster." I obliged once again. I felt her clench around me before she came and I followed right behind her. _

_What was up with her? She came in two minutes, like a teenage boy. I uncuffed her and kissed her wrist. While getting lotion to rub it on her wrist. "I love you." I whispered and pulled out once our breaths were back under control. I tied up the condom and threw it in my trash. I rolled off Bella and laid back against the pillows pulling her to lie on my chest. _

_I leaned my chin on her head and leaned down to kiss her sweaty forehead. "I love you too Edward." I forgot about my card, but Bella pulled it off my nightstand and handed it to me. Bella had the nervous look on her face. Inside the card something hard flew out and I picked it up too look at it. The side I picked up was the wrong side and I turned it over. I looked from the object to Bella's face over and over to make sure I wasn't imagining things._

_Her facial expression didn't change and I could tell this was really happening. How could this happen? The words pregnant on the test kept reading back at me. I realized this was going to go away, but I wanted my kid. I looked at her stomach and kicked myself for not noticing before. Her stomach was no longer flat and looked a little hard. "You're pregnant," were the first words out of my mouth. _

"_Yes," I felt the air leave me. I was scared shit less, and happy at the same time. I wanted our baby more than anything. I could make it work financially, even if it was going to be tough. Bella would need to get a job to help out, I couldn't do it alone. _

"_How did this happen?" I wondered out loud. _

"_Do you remember when I had the Upper Respiratory Infection?" I nodded yes. "Well I was on antibiotics at the time, and it messes up with the effectiveness of birth control." That made no sense we used condoms constantly! _

"_We used condoms every time though," I ran my hands through my hair. Why did that happen to us? Where we that one percent?_

"_Well the condom broke remember?" I hit myself for being so stupid. How did I not know the condom broke? It's happened before, but we were lucky she didn't get pregnant. _

"_No, I forgot." I kissed her forehead. I would make everything all right. "When did you find out and how far along are you?"_

"_I found out at my last doctor's appointment to get my shot again. Every time they take my blood before I can get on it again to make sure I'm not pregnant. Well imagine my surprise when it came back positive. I didn't believe them at first. They said I'm two months along." _

"_What are we going to do?" I asked. I would be here for her, but refused to get rid of our baby. _

"_I set up an abortion appointment for tomorrow." I got out from behind her. How could she do this? I paced around the room pissed. I refused to come with her. "Will you go with me tomorrow? I need someone there with me."_

_How the fuck could she ask me there. I was going to find a way so she wouldn't be able to get an abortion. I wouldn't be able to look at her in the face ever again if she did this. "How could you ask me that Bella? No I will not go with you to kill our baby."_

"_It's not a baby yet Edward. It's just a fetus. I'm doing this whether your with me or not. I don't want kids and I'm not ready," She cries. I wanted to feel remorse, but I couldn't._

"_It's a baby and we'll see about that!" with that I put my clothes on and went to my mom's room. I needed my mom right now. I know I'm an adult, but I needed my mom and one of my best friends. She would help me. _

_My mom was sitting up in bed reading. She looked up at me with her green eyes that were similar to my own, and noticed my facial expression. She knew me so well, "What's wrong Edward?" I crawl into the bed and cried in my mom's arms. I was so upset I would never get to hold my baby. I felt Bella was being selfish. My mom smoothed my hair off my forehead and kept doing it. _

"_Bella's pregnant, and wants to get an abortion" I told her. I heard mom gasp. I was just like her and dad. They had Alice and I at eighteen too. _

"_Why would she want to do that?" _

"_She said she's not ready, and it's not a baby. She considers it a fetus. Mom I don't want to get rid of my baby. I need help trying to make sure she doesn't go through with this. Will you help me out?" I hated I was considered an adult, but I still needed help from mom._

"_Baby, I'll help in any way I can. I love you Edward, even if you turned into an adult you're still my baby boy. I'll do anything for you and help out," she promised me. "You also know I'm against abortion and people need to face their consequences."_

"_I love you too Mom. Thank you for doing this. I agree with you, but that's how you and dad brought me up." My mom close her book and got out her laptop. I laid in bed and didn't feel like getting out. Mom spent a few minutes typing away. She turns to me and looks excited._

"_I have good news for you." What was the good news?_

"_What is it?" I asked, while pacing the room again. My hands were sore from running it through my hair so much. _

"_According to the state of Illinois a female under the age of eighteen must get written permission to have an abortion from there guardian. I won't give it knowing you want your child. Now that we know Bella can't get an abortion, what do you think of your options?" I hugged my mom. She took a weight off my shoulders. _

"_I won't give my child up for adoption either. If you could do it with dad, then I can do it. I mean you raised Bella, Emmett, Alice, Renesmee, and I by yourself. Everyone was at work, I know it will be hard but I can make it work," I tried to convince myself. Thinking of giving my kid up made me sick, who can I trust? "I mean just giving my kid up for adoption makes me sick. I just picture all the things that could go wrong with other families."_

"_You know it will be hard don't you? I'll help all I can, but what about college and all those sports?" she reasons with me. I have to think long and hard about it. _

"_I know. I won't put my kids in daycare, but I'll try to talk to my professors into keeping my kid in class with me. I've had a full ride scholarship and early acceptance to the University of Michigan since sophomore year of high school for football. I won't give that up, but I'll quit soccer and baseball. I got offered to play both in college, but won't for my kid, and I still won't give up football. I hope to play and get into the pro's to be able to provide for my kid."_

"_Edward I won't ask you to give up football. I don't want you to be bitter like your father about not being able to play. I hope it works out for you, and you have a great opportunity. I don't want you to regret not going to college. I didn't get that chance and I want you to do it. You know where not going to be able to move back to Forks until after Bella has the baby? I don't want to risk her getting hurt."_

"_Thank you for the support. I understand we can't and I'm a little disappointed, but it will be alright." Everything went quiet and I took comfort in mom. I loved her so much, she's been one of my best friends forever. _

_**End Flashback**_

Everything has been tense in our house and we're waiting for Bella to go into labor. To say Emmett wasn't happy when we told him was an understatement. He hit me and called me stupid, but then got mad when Bella said she still wanted an abortion.

I went to the next appointment with her and she had her first sonogram and found out she was having twins. Bella's still mad at my mom and stopped calling her that. Now she just calls her Elizabeth again and they aren't as close as they used to be.

Alice took my side and was excited to be an aunt. Mom found old stuff she didn't know we had and I didn't have to buy much kids stuff. I only needed pacifiers, bottles, and pamper stuff. All the rest is from when Alice and I were babies. I was grateful she kept all that stuff, so I can save my wages.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Bella came up behind me. She wrapped her arms around me back to my stomach, I took her arms off me and wrapped my right arm around her shoulders. I kissed her before moving down and kissed her stomach. I put my hand on her stomach and felt one of the boys kick me hand. "How are my boys doing this morning?" I asked. I loved to feel my boys under my palms. I couldn't wait for them to come.

"They aren't your boys Edward. They're going to be whoever adopts them sons. How many times do I have to tell you? We're not keeping them," she rolls her eyes. What she doesn't know is I've looked into this and she can sign her rights away, but I don't have to.

"I don't want to fight with you, it's Christmas Eve," I say. It was time for family. She walked away with a huff, all we do know is argue. I don't know how much more I can take of this.

We were opening our present when life as we know it was changed forever. At 6 PM Bella's water broke. "Edward either I just peed myself or my water broke." I started running my hand through my hair. I was nervous, I couldn't believe the time was finally here for my twins to be born. "Edward calm down, I'm going to change out of my pants and put fresh ones on. I don't want to be sitting in this for the night." I nodded and ran up the stairs to get her overnight bag I had hidden. In the bag were the babies diapers, and everything for the boys. There clothes were in there, and Bella had no idea we furnished the room next to mine that was open.

I was nervous and ran to the car and started it and took off a bit and realized I left Bella at the house. I drove back to see Emmett, Alice, Bella, Nessie, and Mom all looking out with incredulous expressions. I put my car on the breaks and looked up to see Bella doubled over in pain from her contractions. I ran over to her, "Bella I'm so sorry I left you here." Mom realized I couldn't drive her.

"Edward let me drive you obviously can't handle being behind the wheel your shaking too much." Mom got in the drivers seat and I got in the back seat with Bella. Alice, Nessie, and Emmett got into the other car. What I failed to notice is someone called MTV, and there were cameras all around us.

Mom drove us to the hospital and it took twenty minutes for us to get there. Bella only had a contraction once in that time. She squeezed my hand when it came, but I hardly felt anything. I was sweating so much from nerves. I couldn't believe I was finally going to be a dad.

Mom pulled into the emergency entrance and I helped Bella out of the car. She had a hand on her back to help with the pain. I rushed us inside the hospital and made sure Bella didn't trip. When I got inside I yelled for the nurse "help me! My seventeen year old girlfriend is in labor with twins." A wheelchair was brought over quickly and we were rushed into the room.

The doctors set Bella up for everything and I helped with her gown. I was going to be in the room with Bella no matter what. Everyone kept taking turns visiting so as not to overwhelm Bella. This was a hard time for her. My hand started to feel numb from her squeezing hard, but I couldn't blame her. I knew she was in a lot of pain.

Labor went by slowly, we were in hour 8 and Bella was only four centimeters dilated. Everything seemed to slow down and it looked like the twins didn't want to come out anytime soon. I wished they would hurry up. I hated to see Bella in any kind of pain, if I could be in the bed I would. When Bella was in a lot of pain she started yelling "It's all your fault! You should have kept your dick in tour pants." I couldn't help but agree with her. It was all my fault, my teenage horyness got her pregnant.

If I saw a condom break, we could've used the morning after pill to make Bella feel better. It was all my fault, and it didn't help MTV cameras were all around us. They found us amusing, but I couldn't see the humor in this situation. We were seventeen and eighteen what did we know about being parents? We were just kids ourselves. I started having doubts, but knew I needed to grow up.

Encouraging Bella I said, "your doing good love. Keep up the good work."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. "I would like to see you do this Masen. All you have to do is watch, while I'm pushing a watermelon out of my crotch." I just held up my hands in surrender. There was nothing I could do, but be here for her, and I did just that for the next eleven hours.

Bella was told it was time to start pushing, and everyone was our of the room besides the doctors, nurses, and me. Our family was in the waiting room. Bella didn't want any of our friends our family to see anything. When the doctors were telling her to push I encouraged her.

I didn't realize it was now Christmas day, and our kids birthday. We stayed up all night waiting for the birth, and had to stay up with the babies later. Aiden Charles Masen came at 4:44 A.M., and Ian Edward Masen at 4:46 A.M.

After waiting eight months I couldn't believe they were finally here. After weighing and measuring them, they were given perfect health. I thanked God that they were fully developed and not like most twins that ended up in ICU. We were blessed.

Aiden was in my right arm and Ian was in my left arm. It seemed impossible to do it, but I did it. Bella refused to hold them or look at them. When the nurse came back in Bella asked the unthinkable question. "When are you taking them away or giving them to the adoptive parents I set up?" she asked. How could she do that all without me? I wasn't signing my rights up.

The nurse looked outright surprised, but said. "Ms. Swan I'm sorry to tell you, but you can't give up these babies for adoption."

"Why not? I don't want them?" she asked in out rage. I had never been pissed in my whole life. I didn't know who this Bella was anymore. I knew it was only a matter of time before we broke up.

"Mr. Masen is obviously the biological father of the twins. He didn't sign up his parenteral rights, and they need it to give the babies up."

Bella turns her wrath on me. "What do you mean you haven't signed over your rights? I told you that the twins weren't ours! I promised another couple our baby."

"I told you that I was keeping them. I refuse to sign over my rights. You had no right to do that and should've thought about that first or asked me what I wanted," I snapped. How could she be selfish like this?

The noise jostled the babies and they started to cry. I calmed down the babies the best I could and both of them squinted there eyes. Aiden had baby blue eyes, but had some dark specks and what little hair he had was brown. Ian and tufts of bronze hair, and the baby blue eyes that had green specks. I expected them to change soon. Already Aiden was looking like Charlie and Ian like me. Looking into there eyes I knew I would do anything for them. No one else mattered to me besides them and Bella went to the back of my brain. It wasn't about her anymore, it was about my sons. I knew my life was never the same again as I knew it. I was okay with that and was ready to move on. They were more important to me then Bella.

Life had many things in store for me and I couldn't wait to face them with or without Bella by my side. My sons changed me for the better and I put them first my whole life and never regretted it. These miracles were my reason for living.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I know I said I would finish this story, but I'm not able to. I lost all interest in this story. This is a future shot, I have all the other chapters. Does someone want to adopt this story?<strong>


End file.
